


Pink skirt

by exoshcney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoshcney/pseuds/exoshcney
Summary: Sugar baby misses her daddy ChanyeolNo smut





	Pink skirt

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for smut then i'm sorry to disappoint you but this is just a small idea that popped up in my head, i guess it's a bit fluff  
> this is my first work on here, pls be nice :)

" _mwah"_ and with that you end your video for your loving sugar daddy, Park Chanyeol, the man who treats you like a fragile, paper thin girl but also manages to ruin you in every way possible.

He had been begging the entire day for you to send him some videos in the new skirt he got you. Him begging is something you'd been used to, only for pictures though, at night you were the one begging for him.

The skirt was a light baby pink-dark baby pink plaited skirt and it was absolutely adorable. You had white fishnets on underneath it and your white knee-high socks, the cute choker fitting perfectly with the look. Your silver heart necklace reached right beneath your collarbones, looking gorgeous with the cute white bralette you were wearing. In exactly two and a half hours Chanyeol will be arriving back at his apartment.

You had spent the entire day bored and since you had nothing to do you decided to give in, dress up cute and take some videos for yeol. You sent him one video, captioning it _**"i can't wait 2 and a half more hours ):"**_. Chanyeol replied with a simple _**"more"**_ , telling you that one 10 second video was not what he wanted. You sent him another, now only 3 videos being left, and captioned it _**"i feel lonely"**_. Chanyeol again told you to send more so you sent the 3 remaining videos, _**"yeollie i miss you so much );"**_. _**"i'll be there soon, watch some tv"**_. That's not what you wanted, you wanted videos of him. That's how it usually goes, he asks for videos, you send them, he returns videos. This time though, Chanyeol just left you sitting there, looking all pretty and made up, telling you to watch tv while waiting for him. 2 hours left.

How you ended up falling asleep, you didn't know. Perhaps it was because of how bored you were, how tired you were of waiting for Chanyeol. You woke up when he was scooping you up, carrying you to his bedroom. He softly put you down onto the bed and started undressing you. You grabbed his face, pulled him down to kiss him. When you licked his bottom lip, you expected him to open his mouth to give you access, but he didn't. "you're too tired, love, let's just go to sleep." You had been waiting for him the entire day, and now you're not getting what you were waiting for, though you must admit you were extremely tired. You let Chanyeol slide your skirt off your legs, including the fishnets, and watch him as he throws the items on the floor. Chanyeol makes his way to his closet, pulling out one of his bigger shirts. He returns to you on the bed and motions for you to sit up, you imply. He carefully takes off your bralette, slipping his - way too big - shirt over your head. "so pretty." you hear him whisper with the biggest grin on his face.

Chanyeol returns back from the bathroom, slipping into the warm bedsheets next to you. "i'm sorry for making you wait so long that you fell asleep...". You turn around, give him a peck on his nose and reassure him that it's okay. He brings your lips to his, giving you a long and loving kiss. "goodnight baby" "goodnight yeol"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a full story of this, should i ? let me know :)


End file.
